


Overcoming Inertia

by Kittenly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen and Ren are both massive virgins, Cullen is sort of an moron when it comes to love and sex, Dual-Verse, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, The second annual porn challenge, Vaginal Fingering, and awkwardness ensues, well porny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenly/pseuds/Kittenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Lavellan and Cullen do the do. Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Inertia

Ren had been holed up in the rookery all day, playing with the birds. She had exchanged a few words with Leliana, but the spymaster seemed to sense that Ren would prefer to be alone.

A dull heaviness had settled in her chest. She didn’t know what to do about Cullen. Josie insisted that he was just being dense, but what if he was wrong? She found it a relief to mumble her fears to the crows, who looked at her with bright eyes and made happy noises around her as she dangled her feet from the edge of the balcony.

“Why don’t people make sense?” she sighed to no one.

Just then, she heard heavy footsteps on the stairwell. She went quiet but didn’t turn around, trying to stay small and unnoticed.

When the footsteps came up behind her, she finally looked over her shoulder. Cullen stood there. His face was pink and he wasn’t making eye contact. He fidgeted with his hands and shifted his weight for several moments before sighing and asking, “May I sit down?”

Ren nodded, and began pulling at her fringe. The crows scattered as Cullen joined her.

“Renwyn,” he said and then coughed to clear his throat. “Are you well?”

This was one of those questions Ren was never sure what kind of answer she should give. She wasn’t well, but often the expected response was a, “Yes, thank you,” or some such social lie. So she shrugged, and stayed quiet.

She heard Cullen give a heavy sigh and then rested his hand on her arm. It was warm and slightly damp. “I…I was wondering if you had any, er, obligations today?”

Ren frowned and shook her head, still pulling at her fringe. Cullen reached up and took her hand, untangling it from her hair. Ren finally managed to meet his eyes. They were wide and bright, and the pink flush she had noticed before had spread down his neck and under his cloak. He gave her a smile that twitched at the corners with nerves. Ren couldn’t help smile back at him. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief, sweet kiss that held the promise of more.

“I’ve been making an ass of myself,” said Cullen.

“Yes,” Ren said. “You really have been.”

“I’m sorry,” said Cullen, kissing Ren again, a little harder this time. His hand let go of her hand and he stroked her cheek. “Let me make it up to you.”

Ren tilted her head, the dull frustration in her gut loosened and was replaced by a spreading warmth. “Make it up to me?”

Cullen got to his feet and pulled Ren up after him. “If you will have me.”

Ren felt a giggle bubble out of her. “All right then,” she said, feeling her own face start to burn. Cullen gave an awkward laugh, smiled at Ren, the pulled her after him.

They hurried across the courtyard, never quite breaking into a run and never letting go of each other. When they reached his office, Cullen pulled Ren in after him, then pushed her up against the closed door. She looked up at him. She felt heat spread from where he pressed against her—her breasts, her hips, her stomach, and it coiled like a spring as he leaned in to kiss her again.

This wasn’t one of their little kisses they shared on the battlements or in stolen minutes before and after war councils. Cullen’s lips were demanding on hers, and she parted her mouth to let him in. They were clumsy but Ren didn’t care. She could feel her heartbeat quickening as Cullen leaned into her, deepening the kiss. Ren laughed into it, but gave him a sharp bite on the lip. Cullen drew back sharply, and gazed blankly at her. Ren wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You were slobbering on me,” she said and wiped her hand on his face.

“Sorry,” Cullen said, a bit panicked. “Should we stop?”

“No, you idiot,” Ren laughed. “Just less tongue this time.”

She leaned up and kissed where she had bitten him.

“Right,” said Cullen, breathless, then: “You bit me.”

“I did. Can I bite you again?”

Cullen looked at her for a moment, and then thought about it. A smile broke across his face. “I suppose you could.”

As he closed in to kiss her again, Ren caught his lower lip and scraped her teeth over it. Cullen made a low sound in the back of his throat and smiled.

As if with great reluctance, Cullen pulled away from her. “I can think of somewhere we could move that may be a little more comfortable.”

“Are you sure you want this?” Ren asked. “Because lately—“

“I have been an astonishing idiot,” Cullen said, interrupting her. When Ren still seemed unsure, he loosened his cloak so it dropped to the floor and pulled his shirt over his head. Ren stared at his bared chest. She reached out and drew her fingers over his collar bone, making Cullen shiver. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Cullen a quick peck on the lips before scampering over to the steep spiral stairs that led to the loft where Cullen slept. Cullen gathered his discarded clothes and followed.

When they reached the landing, Cullen caught Ren’s arm and drew her back into a kiss. As Ren wrapped her arms around his neck, Cullen scooped her up. Ren squeaked and wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his erection through his trousers and she rubbed herself against him. A surprised grunt escaped Cullen’s throat and he squeezed her.

“Renwyn,” he said. “I’ve never…I mean…how do you want to go about this?”

Ren considered a moment. “Cullen, I haven’t either. Er, put me on your bed. Then take my clothes off.”

“I can do that.”

Cullen set Ren on the bed and went about kissing her. His hands were hesitant as they pulled at the fabric of Ren’s robes. She took his hands and guided them to the hem of her robes.

“It’ll work better if you start here,” she said.

With some guidance from Ren, Cullen pulled her robes up and over her head, leaving her in her small clothes. Ren shivered in the cold mountain air and pulled Cullen closer. The feeling of his skin against hers was like nothing she’d ever felt. He burned, and she could feel his heart pounding under her touch. Ren lost track of her hands, only aware that they were trying to touch as much of Cullen as she could reach.

She felt his hands trying to slip under her breastband, the strip of linen she wore under her robes.

“It’s pinned in the back,” she said breathlessly.

“Right,” said Cullen, reaching around and after a few moments, he managed to get it unpinned.

“Maker…” Cullen mumbled as he unwrapped the cloth. He let it fall to the floor as he stared at her. He kept trying to look up at Ren but his eyes kept sliding down her chest.

Ren laughed. “Have you never seen breasts before?” she asked incredulously.

“Sure,” Cullen said, he had to clear his throat before continuing. “Just not in this sort of context.”

“You can touch them, you know,” said Ren.

Cullen looked slightly panicked at that. Ren rolled her eyes and guided his hand to her. His fingers her nervous on her skin, and lightly brushed the curve of her breast. She was startled by how much nicer it felt when someone else was touching her, and a little humming sigh escaped her.

His eyes flashed up to hers, and he pressed his hand more boldly to her skin, and rubbed at her rapidly stiffening nipple.

“You’re so soft,” he said quietly. “Except for right here.”

“That’s your fault,” Ren said.

“Me?”

“Yeah,” she said. She moved took his hand and moved it to her other nipple, which was still soft. She made his fingers circle the sensitive nub and he let out a nervous laugh as her skin tightened under his touch.

“I…see.”

Ren laughed and leaned back on Cullen’s bed. She studied him, then said, “Your trousers are still on.”

“Yes. Is that a problem?” he asked wide eyed.

Ren looked blankly at him. “We are going to have sex, aren’t we?”

“Yes?”

“Well, if that is our goal, then yes, it is a problem.”

Cullen shook his head. “Right,” he said. “Of course. I’m sorry. I’m really not sure what I’m doing.”

“Just take them off,” said Ren, stripping of her remaining undergarments.

He fumbled with his belt, but soon he was free of all his clothing. Now it was Ren’s turn to stare. She giggled and then threw her hands over her mouth.

Cullen turned red all the way down to his knees. “What?”

“Nothing,” Ren said through her fingers. “It’s just sort of…funny looking.”

They didn’t move for a long, awkward moment, then finally Ren rubbed at her cheeks and reached out to Cullen.

“I’m sorry,” she said, sliding back on the bed. “Come here. You stopped touching me.”

Cullen crawled onto the bed beside her, more self-conscious than ever. He sat awkwardly and Ren frowned as he chewed at his lip.

“Cullen?” she asked.

“I…I don’t know…” he stuttered. He wouldn’t look at Ren.

“We can stop,” Ren said. “It’s alright.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Cullen said. “I just don’t want to mess it up. I don’t know—“

There was a bang from bellow them as someone threw open the door to Cullen’s office. Ren and Cullen froze and listened as boots stomped in and then stopped abruptly.

“Commander Cullen?” a voice called—one of the many scouts. “Commander? I needed to speak with you.”

The footsteps started again, as if the scout was checking the corners of the office.

“Commander! Are you here?” the scout shouted.

The footsteps moved towards the steep staircase. Cullen was rigid as a board, even holding his breath, so Ren had to act quickly.

“Uh, the Commander is not here!” she shouted back in a panic. “No one’s here. Go away!”

The scouts footsteps halted, there was a pause, then the scout scrambled to leave as fast as he could. The door slammed shut behind him.

Ren and Cullen stared at each other, and Ren was worried he would run away or something else. Instead, after a moment of tense silence, Cullen broke into a fit of laughter. He collapsed on the bed and clutched his stomach, shaking with laughter so intense that he stopped making any noise at all except occasional gasps for breath.

His laughter was contagious and Ren soon joined him. She lay on her back next to Cullen and laughed until tears pricked at her eyes.

After far too long, Cullen managed to calm down a little. He shifted onto his side and looked down at Ren.

“No one’s here?” he asked.

“I panicked.”

Cullen gave a weak chuckle. “Maker, I love you,” he said, and then rolled so he was over her.

Ren looked up at him with a smile. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin and she needed him to rub against her. Cullen was a handsome man—even though Ren still thought penises were sort of strange looking. She sighed with contentment as he lowered himself so they were pressed together as much as possible. Cullen set about kissing her thoroughly while one of his hands wandered up and down her sides. She shivered as his gentle touch sent streaks of sensation through her, collecting in a pool deep in her belly.

“You have hands,” she said.

“And you have skin. And breasts. Really lovely breasts,” he said his hand moving over the curve of one of them.

Ren snorted. “I like it when you touch them,” she said. She reached out herself and stroked Cullen’s chest, paying special attention to his nipple with her wandering fingers.

“I could say the same. About both touching and being touched.” He resumed kissing Ren, but diverted, kissing a trail down her jawline, then the side of her neck, sinking lower until his mouth found the stiff bump of her nipple. He kissed it, first briefly, and then sucked it into his mouth. Ren squeaked and squirmed beneath him. The sensation was hard to describe. Cullen’s mouth was warm and soft, but it wasn’t until Ren looked down and took in the sight of his mouth on her that shocks of electricity emanated from the place his tongue touched her skin.

“Cullen,” she said softly, more a sigh than a moan. Cullen gave her breast one last kiss before sliding up and reengaging with her mouth. She felt Cullen’s cock warm and hard against her thigh. Her heart spend up at the thought of what would come next.

“Cullen,” she repeated. She shifted under him, spreading her legs slightly. “I’m ready. You?”

Cullen continued to kiss her, then he nodded.

“How do we…?”

“I think you just… go in,” Ren said.

“What about lubricant? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ren laughed and opened her legs wider, and drew Cullen’s hand down and ran it along her vulva. She was slicker than she had ever been, and Cullen’s fingers felt foreign and reverent.

“Lubricant is not going to be a problem this time around,” Ren said.

“It seems not,” Cullen said. He shifted them so Ren was sort of propped up on a pillow with her legs on either side of him. Ren felt him fumble for a bit, then the tip of his cock found her entrance. He hesitated for a moment and then, after taking a deep breath, slid inside her.

Ren hadn’t been sure whether she should expect pain, but there was none. There was only the feeling of being filled up. Ren gasped at the sensation, and she let out a little moan.

“Maker’s breath,” said Cullen, once he was fully inside her. “I…I…Are you alright?”

“Mm, yes,” Ren said, panting. “You…feel good.”

Cullen laughed breathlessly. “You feel amazing,” he said, then groaned. “Oh, Dorian was right.”

“Huh?”

“I am going to come far too quickly.”

“You asked Dorian for sex advice?”

“I was desperate and he was the only man around.”

Ren looked up at Cullen. He was gazing down at her, his color high. But he was smiling. She smiled back and wriggled a bit. Cullen groaned and Ren savored the feeling of him, strong and unyielding, inside her. She glanced down between their bodies to where they were joined. There wasn’t really anything to see from her angle, but nonetheless it sent tingles up her spine.

“Ren,” Cullen said, following her eyes down. “Shall I, er, start moving?”

Words evaded her, so she closed her eyes and nodded. She wrapper her ankles around Cullen’s legs and focused on keeping her muscles relaxed. It proved difficult, as every little movement Cullen made sent her nerves firing every which way and her body wanted to tighten around him.

But Ren took a steadying breath and let herself go still and calm. Cullen moved hesitantly, kissing her as he made small thrusts deep inside her. Ren returned the kisses, pulling Cullen closer and kissing in the vague direction of his mouth. She wasn’t overly fussed with accuracy. Cullen was making little, involuntary noises with each thrust, which were getting longer and slightly faster. It took Ren a moment to realize that hums and sighs of pleasure were also spilling from her.

Cullen’s hands where everywhere, wandering, stroking, sliding over Ren’s skin. Over her navel, under the curve of her breast, a moment’s dalliance at her nipple before curling behind her head to draw her ever closer. Ren  rolled into his thrusts, and Cullen’s name fell from her lips at the deep, heavy pressure.

Cullen paused abruptly, then jerked. He gave a strange noise that was a mix of a groan and a “Maker,” as he buried himself in Ren. Warmth spilled into her.

The two stayed still for a moment, breathing heavily, before Cullen let himself drop to the side. Ren sighed in disappointment as he slid out of her. She still felt heat and pressure building in her, so she rolled on top of Cullen and kissed him. He was pliable underneath her and he returned the kisses with a contented slowness.

“That. Was wonderful,” he said, breathlessly.

Ren smiled down and stroked his damp hair. “It was,” she agreed. “Is it over already?”

Cullen looked up at her. “I…I am completely spent. But I am not ready to let you leave.”

With that, he arranged them so Ren’s back was nestled against his chest.

Ren was comfortable, immensely so, but as she tried to join Cullen in dozing, she found she couldn’t. Every slight shift of her legs sent a warm thrill through her as her still slippery skin glided against itself. She shifted in Cullen’s embrace, and her fingers wandered to the engorged nub between her legs. She stroked it, her fingers light and familiar along her own body. As she switched to rubbing her clit in little circles, she imagined what Cullen had felt like inside her.

A quiet moan escaped her, and Cullen shifted at her back. If Ren had been focused on other things, she would have noticed that he was fully awake again and that his breath came fast as she squirmed under her own touch.

“Ren?” he asked softly, to which Ren replied only with a moan and shiver.

His hands, which had been holding her in an embrace, trailed questioningly lower.

“Help me?” she asked.

“I’ll do my best.”

Ren stopped for a moment, considering. Then she sat up and pulled Cullen after her. She pushed him so he was sitting comfortably against pillows and the headboard, then curled into him once again with her back pressed against his chest.

Cullen hugged her from behind, and Ren turned and kissed his still sleepy face over her shoulder. She took his hands, holding them in hers so she could direct his fingers.

Guiding him, she slipped his finger across her clit and she shivered in pleasure. She tossed her head back against him and made his fingers dance across her most sensitive parts just how she liked it.

When Cullen seemed to be getting the hang of the slow circles, she brought his other hand down lower, and his fingers played across her entrance on their own initiative, occasionally slipping just a little bit inside, which would gain a high pitched gasp from Ren.

Ren laid her hand on top of his, folding down his fingers except for the pointer, which she pressed inside her. Still guiding him, she stroked and petted her walls with him. It didn’t take too long before she found the spot she was looking for. Her body quivered from the mixture of touches, and Ren moaned with every stroke and every circle Cullen rubbed.

She set a pace that was slow and deliberate so the pressure in her grew by tiny increases. She looked down at Cullens hands on her, in her. The pressure was almost too much to bear. She pressed a second one of Cullen's fingers into her and let her hands fall to her sides as he continued attending to her. The circles he rubbed were painfully slow, but the longer strokes of his inside fingers went deeper and came more quickly. Before long, it was too much to bear. 

Before long, it was too much to bear. Heat boiled in her belly and she arced against Cullen. Her muscles seized then sent ripples of pleasure all through her, from her toes to her fingertips. She cried out as she came. Each spasm tearing a new one from her throat.

It took Ren a long moment to catch her breath. She had lost track of Cullen’s hands, but found that they were now holding her tight. She shuffled, turning towards him and sighed with contentment as she buried her face against his chest.

Cullen made to speak, but his voice caught, broken. He coughed and cleared his throat, then said, “That may have been the most, er, arousing thing that has ever happened to me.”

Ren couldn’t be bothered to find words, just hummed and flopped bonelessly on Cullen. Cullen chuckled and awkwardly shifted them so they were in lying down.

“So you…you…” Cullen stuttered a note of anxiety slipping into his voice. “How are you?”

“Everything tingles,” Ren mumbled. She looked up at Cullen through her fringe and smiled. She closed her eyes and dragged Cullen closer. “And next time you’ll have a better idea of what to do.”

“Next time,” Cullen repeated. “There will be a next time?”

“After you’re done being my blanket,” she said. A slight frown appeared on her face and she leaned back. “I suppose I need to visit the apothecary also.”

“Why?”

“Need to get some herbs, I rather think you getting me with child would be awkward at this point in our lives. And I should probably meet with Dagna, see if she has the schematics for a charm to ward off pregnancy. Also, I need to get more of my oils.”

“You sound like you’re preparing for this, er, us, to become a regular occurrence,” Cullen said.

Ren blinked up at him. “It will, won’t it? Why shouldn’t it?”

Cullen pondered for a moment, then shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Then stop fretting and come closer.”

Cullen did as he was told, and Ren felt him relax, letting his own post orgasm drowsiness smooth the worry lines on his face.

“You did say you were free for the rest of the day, didn’t you?” he asked.

“I have no pressing commitments.”

“Good,” he said. “Then I have you all to myself.”

 


End file.
